The Light Speed Chronicles
by TheCrossoverDude
Summary: When Ahsokas world falls apart, theres one person to turn to. But does she really know him? And does he really know himself? Just remember, things tend to get complicated when a blue police box appears on your Cruise-Liner
1. Chapter 1) The dust

Hello and thanks for reading this fanfiction. I will be adding numerous referances from shows like Doctor Who, Star Wars and Star Trek. Please tell me what I should improve next time and please review!

Chapter 1.) The dust

Ahsoka struggled to fight off the Death Watch trooper as she kicked and lunged at Ahsoka. Lux was driving the speeder at a very high speed, making this hand to hand duel a lot more high stakes than she would like. She fought with as much power as she could put into it, delivering a kick to her masked adversary that nearly knocked her agile foe to the snow below. But soon recovered, the trooper had the other hand and forced her dangerously close to the left turbine, and off to the frozen waste below. Lux Bonteri quickly jolted the speeder left, as Ahsoka delivered another kick to get her assailant off. This blow nearly knocked her female assassin off her heavy, slow feet. But as she got up she glanced at a Mandalorian firing his rocket at the speeder, before she was promptly knocked unconscious by the smoking debris of the speeder

The Axiom groaned at the slow, heavy turn that the ship lumbered to do. It was brand new, just out of Alpha Sigma 5 Orbital Shipyard 3. But it was still a very, very old ship. In fact, 12,000 years old.

Her captain lounged in the black and silver chair. He was merely 16, but then again so was almost his entire crew. Half asleep and slightly annoyed, he thought "Does anything interesting ever happen in galaxy alpha M-J-7? He soon dozed off. It had been at least 7 hours, "Only two more hours until First Officer Senvig takes over bridge shift". By now he had been so bored he even told everyone on the bridge to just leave, and if anyone asked where they went, he'd just say the had all been killed in a plasma fire. Suddenly, a small built in console in his chair blinked, and also on various other screens scattered about the large, two story triangular bridge. He investigated. and surfed through the warning message via built in touchscreen. Soon, he smirked... and then he uttered one word before calling all the officers back up to the bridge- Distortion

The entire mission of the Axiom, a two mile long wonder, was to find and stop time distortions, otherwise known as, historical changes, with minimal force. It was also a time traveling ship. It was, 400 years before its time, but when you live in space for a few hundred decades, technology is fueled by necessity and soon you're cranking out artificial gravity, while your Earthbound friends are still climbing to the moon. The sad story of why there are a bunch of teenagers running an extremely high-tech space-battle cruiser that is another sob story that we'll cover later in a more sad part of the tale, so just hold on.

Oh, captain captain captain... First officer Senvig was always wondering about his captain. Zach was his name. Thats all anyone knew, and in fact all Zach knew. This was because Zach was an amnesiac, who came out of nowhere. He was a good captain though, always fair and true. He had an odd, quirky sense of humour, but was serious as steel when needed. He had an odd ability to give someone a cold enough stare that they might consider getting a jacket, but always a good person. He had relieved him about 3 hours ago when nothing had happened. He was very excited to see what was happening. He hoped it wasn't like last time when a Republic cruiser bumped into them, and they had to limp away for some orbital repairs at Ferguson IV.

Ahsoka awoke with an awful throbbing in her Lekku. She weakly looked around her. Two mandalorians had her by the arms, and were carrying her off. Her arm ached as they gripped her tightly as she was pulled along. She was almost sure her leg was broken, as it felt funny and a sharp pain gripped her knee. She was most likely bleeding, as there was a faint trail of blood as they went along. Fear gripped her, what were they going to do to her? They would torture her, or even kill her straight off. She whimpered in the cold. She struggled to keep her eyes open and look through the snowy haze. As the dust rose and fell, three figures appeared to block their path. But wait, there was no dust here... Suddenly the figures raised some sort of metallic weapons, and a light blue light blinded her for a moment, and the next thing she knew, she was lying on the ground, but so were her captors.

The three figures ran over and took a look at her injuries. They were concealed by black robes with hoods over their faces, as if they were prepared to go into the up desert. She could see the steel grey eyes of one as he looked over her in dismay. He dabbed a cloth on her bleeding lekku to soak up some of the blood, and held it against her. It hurt a little, but it was better than before. Another figure suddenly injected something into her arm, which also pained her a bit, but it made the pain in her arm, leg and head go away. Instead, she merely felt a strangle tingling sensation. The lead figure and another walked away a few feet, so she couldn't hear. The remaining stood and held the weapon defensively. Ahsoka used the force and tried to tune into the conversation. "I really wouldn't feel safe about bringing her onboard the Axiom, she might see something" "Well what are we going to do, leave her here?" "That may be it. Send the Jedi a transponder signal to let them know she's here, meantime we'll investigate what happened here." Ahsoka was puzzled, who were these people? They seemed young, about her age. But why were they helping her? What was the Axiom? But she soon dozed off, unable to ask these questions due to the medicine.

"Captain! Theres someone in this!" Said First Officer Senvig. "Really? Are they alive?" Said Captain Zach, surveying the wreckage of a repulsorlift land-transport craft, or a speeder. He was assuming it had been attacked, and the female togruta was in it. "Human male sir, and no, he's dead..." Darn, thought Zach... He might of been able to find out what had happened. His wrist-gauntlet bleeped, so he pressed a red flashing button on it to activate the channel. "Captain, we've cleared out the mercenary camp. They are already leaving via transport." his comlink buzzed, as the voice of Lieutenant Droffig reported. "Were going to activate the signal and beam outta here, got it?" he replied. "Yes sir" Droffig said excitedly, as he forgot his sweater and the robe disguises were not much protection against the cold. Zach returned to the team, and glanced at the drugged and sleeping girl, lying near a hill, wrapped in a blanket. "Activate the signal, and lets beam outta here." Commander Senvig activated a device on his gauntlet and they disappeared into the dust.

But there was no dust here

Ya, I know its kinda confusing, but I promise, I WILL EXPLAIN IT!


	2. Chapter 2) The blue box

Yep, I'm back with another chapter. And I'm finally going to stick the Doctor in. Thanks for reading, and please review!

Chapter 2.) That blue box

The Doctor leaned against the handrail of the Tardis control room. He was suprised to find himself happy to get a little alone time for now, but he was just on his way back to go get Amy. He had some business with the Sontarans, as he had just caught them running around Betelgeuse with a few shock-sticks, scaring the locals out of their minds. But he had promised Amy a trip to 1950s Las Vegas. Soon, the familiar sound the Tardis made as it shook into the world rang in his eardrums, and he rushed out the door to greet Amy.

"What the heck were you caught up with, Doctor?" Said a slightly annoyed Amelia Pond. "Just uh, lets just say putting the Sontarans back in their place... yeh, haha."

He wasn't lying, it was just he had accidentally started a war between Betelgeuse and the Sontarans on his way out, and only noticed when he was reading the news.

"Well, Vegas awaits, so can we PLEASE, get a move on?" and quickly ducked into the Tardis, before they both took off into the confines of the Universe.

Ahsoka lay in the dank, grey cell that confined her. She was aching painfully all over... How long had it been? Days? Weeks? Ahsoka didn't know, nor did she care. All she wanted was for somebody to take her home, back to the temple, and end all the pain. The separatists had captured her, wanting information to the Republic Superweapon location, to mount an attack. So for days, they had brutally tortured her. She was only half awake, as she had been extremely sleep deprived. The burns on her back burned and stung as she lied against the drab wall, as she could only moan.

Captain Zach was busy studying in his quarters. Every now and then he would glance up at the beautiful swirling blue mist that encased the ship as it travelled across galaxy M-J-7. He didn't exactly enjoy studying, as on their old planet, years and years ago that he had never visited, this was what took up most of the time of his ancestors. "How boring they were..." he sighed, particularly bored with it. He had been assigned to study their datapad and scan for information about the political mechanics of The Revolution. He would have been much happier to have to study something more interesting like the starliners that in the old times had been used to escape The Cure. But in fact, the entire subject of The Revolution sickened him. A small device on his Banya wood desk from Votor 7 blinked, signalling a transmission was coming in to his office. He pressed the blinking light and the familiar voice of Lt. Droffig reported in. "Captain, we have another time distortion, but its coming from within a heavily guarded base controlled by the side known as The Separatists. We will brief you on the details as soon as you get to the transporter room". "I'm on my way" responded Zach.

The Doctor frantically looked at the Tardis viewscreen as the little blue box shook wildly about a nearby planet. "What the devil is going on!" Yelled a frightened Amy. "Theres a quantum and historical distortion, close to our location, and the Tardis doesn't like it!"Said the Doctor, trying to stabilize the Tardis madly. "A what and what?" Amelia asked, confused even more now. "The universe is very complicated and unstable, like a tub with too much water, so sometimes it leaks a bit, and it throws the Tardis around a bit, so I'm trying to well... RUN AWAY!" But as the Tardis began to stop shaking, soon the Doctor put on a worried expression. "Were falling" was all that was heard before the Tardis plummeted 100,000 meters toward the planet below.

"We can't just transport you in, as their is a transporter inhibitor blocking access to the room. So far we've identified it as a prison cell." Lt. Droffig explained. "So, our plan is for you to get captured, place an EMP discharge inside to take down the power, and we'll overun the base and stop the distortion." "Is this going to mess up history? I mean, have we learned the role or fate of this facility?" asked Zach eagerly. "Nope, in fact, it was going to be taken over by the Republic only a few weeks from now, so were good to go. Good luck!" Zach and Commander Senvig, or Sebastian stepped onto a glowing pad. The hum of energy filled the room, as dust swirled around the two officers, and they soon vanished.

Ahsoka struggled to breath, as all of her ribs were cracked. She heard the familiar footsteps of droids outside her cell. Most likely to take her to another torture chamber, or inject another drug into her. She cringed. But instead, inside they marched with two teenage boys, who were quickly shoved inside harshly. As soon as the droid left and closed the door, one boy, with dark hair and steel eyes said"Okgood, were in." They were both dressed in a black turtle neck shirt, with brown, baggy pants. Ahsoka barely noticed and fell back asleep as one began scanning the room with a strange device, and the other reached his entire arm into his boot to pull out something.

The Doctor hazily stumbled out of the Tardis. He walked over a few feet, then turned around to survey the damage. The window was cracked and the Police Call Box sign now said Lice Cal Box. He cringed, but knew the Tardis would take care of itself. He looked over the horizon as Amelia rushed out, coughing. "Doctor, where are we?" She asked, looking about their crash site. "Well I really don't think its Las Vegas. They saw a small compound just ahead, and started walking in hopes of finding some help as to where they were.

-On the bridge of the Axiom, Lt. Droffig looked intently at a view screen, checking up on the mission progress, though secretly doing his homework, in which he forgot to do last night on the built in captains chair datapad. Suddenly, what seemed like a comet flew past the bridge at tremendous speeds. "Whoa, what was that!?" He yelled, quickly hiding his assignment by a file showing the Axiom water statistics. "It wasn't a comet sir, But it was a rectangular prism. I have an image, but all I can get out of it was that it was blue." Hmm, strange that lt. Droffig. I never knew that Lithanium ore deposits could be perfectly rectangular, or in this region of space...

Thanks a bunch for reading this. I should have chapter three out by tomorrow, and please review! See ya next time.


	3. Chapter 3) Enterprising young men

Yep, here it is! Chapter 3. I hope you enjoy, and I'm going to add in that bit of Star Trek I promised. Take note this Trek is from the JJ Abrams movies. So just be aware. Enjoy!

Chapter 3.) Enterprising young men

"Captain on the bridge!" Immediately, aboard the bridge of the Enterprise, the officers stood up to salute the young man walking on to the bridge."At ease, gentlemen." He replied with a smirk, before sitting down in the chair to the center of the room. "Captain, I'm picking up a large quantum fluctuation about 3 lightyears from our current position" reported Chekov. "This could give us some insight to quantum mechanics. We'd best check it out. Warp 1, engage" commanded Captain kirk. "Aye aye, captain" remarked Sulu, who proceeded to rev up the warp nacelles and set a course. It was only a few short moments before they came upon their target, and dropped out of warp. "On screen" Kirk said, worriedly. The view screen in front of him flashed into a picture of a swirling, blobbing mass of orange and blue. "Captain, wha-" But before Spock could finish his sentence, the ship was rocked about, caught in the gravity of what appeared to be a Class M planet. Before they knew it, the Enterprise and all aboard were sucked into the vortex...

Lt. Commander Snikrep was performing scans on the planet below, while constantly checking up on the progress of the mission. He barely noticed, but the small console on the Captains chair was flashing a warning message. It flashed upon about ⅔ of the consoles spread about the room. DANGER, DEBRIS APPROACHING. EVASIVE ACTION RECOMMENDED. Lt. Commander Snikrep, or Spencer looked about the room in alarm. "Are you picking up anything?" He said, frantically. "Nothing si- SIR! OBJECT EMERGING OFF THE STERN! Warning sirens bleeped across the room and all major decks across the massive ship. A huge object, with a large disk on top, attached to a saucer shaped body hurtled past. The sudden shock sent a rumble across the ship, knocking it out of orbit nearly and Spencer out of his wits. "Stabilisers, Stabilisers!" Spencer yelled, attempting to keep in his chair as the ship shook. The shaking soon stopped, and the Lt. Commander relaxed. It was quiet for a moment, until 3 large asteroids slammed into the ship at different sections, throwing everyone off their feet and Snikrep out of his chair. "Damage report!" "Not much sir, but were relying on tensor fields for integrity on decks 3 to 8!" Spencer stood up and looked about the bridge. "Now, what the heck was that?!"

Ahsoka woke up slowly, and blinked her droopy eyes. The two boys were still there. The one with dark brown hair was working on her arm. Most of her body was feeling better, so she was grateful for that. She glanced up at the strange boy. Grey eyes... didn't she know this person? "I...I know... you..." she said weakly, as speaking was painful. "Umm, no, you don't" the teenager said to her in an accent that was much alike Obi-wans. She noticed the door was no longer closed, and there were people walking across the hall. *sigh...* Yes, I've rescued you before. Now I need to ask you a few questions". "Oh...o-ok..." She replied with a slight smile." What is your name?" "I'm A-ahsoka T-t-tano..." "Ok then... I can tell you're not feeling well. I'll ask later alright. Just, rest." Ahsoka didn't understand what was happening, but frankly she didn't care right now. She was too tired, and soon fell back asleep.

The Doctor walked up to the small compound, and glanced up at the flag.

"They don't seem to be friendly, huh." He was referring to the big red flag flying about, labeled boringly with the words "GO AWAY". But the Doctor was persistent, and yelled inside "Hallooooo!" He said, hoping to receive an answer. He did, but It was quite rude. "Read the sign, it says, GO AWAY! So scram!" The Doctor was not happy with this response, so he took out his Sonic Screwdriver, opened the heavy metal doors and marched in to give whoever it was inside a piece of his mind. Though it did take awhile to find someone to give it to.

"So let me repeat that, we were flung all the way across the universe?" Lt. Commander Snikrep sighed... How else could he put it into terms with these neanderthals. So he explained it again in simpler terms.

"YOU GO BYE BYE TO THIS GALAXY. YOU VERY FAR AWAY NOW Ok?" He spelled out, quite annoyed. "Ok, then what are you doing all the way out here, and could you please tell us why we're here? Spencer facepalmed himself for almost the 8th time since he opened up the channel.

Ok, so wow! Got this done sooner than I expected! So if you're wondering where all the funny names come from, they're my friends last names, backwards! So, I hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4) That odd looking ship

Yesh, I'ts finally HERE! The long awaited Chapter 4. I hope you guys enjoy, and PUH-LEASE RE-VIEW! Thanks to you all, and enjoy.

Chapter 4.) That funny looking ship

"Lieutenant, I do suppose that if we stay here long enough we'll all get killed by those nasty separatists if we stay longer, but what If that... Ya Ahsoka, sees anything?" Through the comlink channel, Lt. Droffig responded. "Yes, I know her injuries are fatal, just... Ok, we'll take her aboard..." Zach walked over to an officer, and began to tell him the orders. The officer began to spread the word, and soon everybody in the facility began packing up and beaming out. He began to walk over to a sleeping Ahsoka to get her out of here, but his gauntlet bleeped before he picked her up. "Captain... We've got a problem, somebody is inside the facility and is taking a look around! How I don't know, but I suggest you hide!"

Zach dragged Ahsoka over to the corner of the gray cell, closed and locked the heavy durasteel door, and laid himself against it before going completely silent.

The Doctor walked briskly about the harsh looking place. It was completely empty! He started to scan the place for life forms. He was suddenly stopped by an odd looking robot, or droid. It had a crescent shaped head and most of its limbs were stocky and awkward. "Umm, hello and welcome to the umm... Tarrial resorts!" It said, with an oddly nasal tone. "Resorts? Where is everybody then?" The Doctor said, annoyed and trying to push the robot out of the way. "Umm, well, its the winter and, nobody comes in the winter, just the summer." So the Doctor sauntered off, but noticed a small piece of a time-rotor. He bent down and picked it up "Now, what are you doing here?" He said, with a worried expression. He soon walked off, back to the Tardis. But not to leave, but to figure out what was really happening...

-Kirk began to argue with Spock, "Spock, how can we believe them, they're teenagers!" "Captain, we were caught in the gravity similar to that of a class M planet, and here we are in orbit of one, just after we were pulled in. Is this not reason enough to believe them, Captain?" Contradicted Spock, who was as confused at the whole situation. "Jim, Spock, listen, I don't know what the hell just happened, but my medicine cabinet was thrown off its high heels because of that, now you two got some 'splainin to do, and my Terrelus 3 Germ samples arent going to exterminate themselves!" Yelled Mcoy, who was quite angry as he had been growing those samples for three weeks now, and now he would have to start all over.

Zach quickly dragged Ahsoka out of the room and into the dim hall. It was a bet, as he had no idea whether the man had left or not. All he knew was to get away, and fast before the missions cover was blown. Once out into the hall, he frantically clicked on his comlink and uttered one small word into it, they both disapeared into the dust... But there was no dust on Tarrial. That word, was energize.

- The Doctor quickly began explaining to Amy why exactly, they were not leaving immediately. "I get it's a very interesting thing about spaceships and monsters and death robots, but I think Las Vegas might have a mystery that's extremely interesting!" But it was too late, the Doctor had already revved up the Tardis and set her off on the time trail...

Captain Zach raced up to the bridge. He hadn't even had time to put on his Captains coat, showing off all the silly medals he had been given. He shoved on his cap as he entered the bright room, lit up with many monitors and screens."Status?" He barked, racing up to the small grey circle in the carpeting, that notified what a viewer would be seeing when the on-screen."There's an odd looking ship off our port, and to starboard multiple separatist warships are closing in. Both are hailing" "Alright, lets see what they odd looking vessels got to say. Do we have an ID on that ship? Senvig, I want you up here!" "Yes sir, Enterprise" responded Lt. Droffig as Commander Senvig ran up to the pad. "This is Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise. Your officer says we have been flung across the galaxy, is this true?" said a determined young adult, in a flashy yellow uniform."Based on the origin of your vessel, I would say so. But right now, if we do not act quickly both our ships will be just a singed hulk." The captain stated. The Enterprise and Axiom began to move into a defensive position.

The facility had just suddenly gone offline. This was not right, and General Grevious would not let Dookus prize escape. Whoever they were, they had THEIR prisoner, and General Grevious would not have this. "Contact the two puny ships ahead of us, and tell them to move aside or be obliterated..." He barked. If he could , the General would be smiling. "Umm... Sir? Those two ships aren't puny. In fact, the left vessel is almost two miles long!" said a meek droid, afraid of Grevious's temper. "I don't care, move aside or be blown aside!" He yelled, hoping to throw these futile droids into action. "I have sir, and they are saying... Not without a fight..." "Well then, all weapons, OPEN FIRE!" He commanded, as the Invincible Hands weapons rained a fiery storm upon the two ships.

"Sir, those ships have opened fire on us!" Yelled Sulu, who was not very happy at the entire prospect of being flung 2 trillion light years away from home. "Sulu, the main ship is not to be fired on, affirmative?" said the stern voice of Kirk. Sulu began a volley of Torpedoes and Phasers at the two frigates surrounding the main vessel.

-"Sir, the lead ship has a key role about one year from now, if we destroy it then we may alter history" Shouted an officer, completely anonymous to Zach. There were so many up here, he eventually just gave up on names. "Contact the Enterprise about this, and open fire on the support ships!" He commanded. "Alternating bow cannon fire!" Senvig advised, checking the main gunners status. Two large hatches on the front of the Axiom opened up, and out swiveled two enourmas Plasma Polaron cannons, in which a blue light slowly climbed the barrel, before a blinding beam shot out, crippling the frigates. A round of green projectiles hurtled out of a slot in the bow of the ship. They slammed into the support ships, reducing wherever they hit into a smoking husk. The main leading ship soon turned about and shot into hyperspace. "We're leaving, NOW" said the captain. "Plot a course to the nearby asteroid belt, and send the coordinates to the Enterprise." commanded First Officer Senvig." The massive vessel groaned at the tight turn it was making, before disapearing into a swirling blue mist.

Yep, I got it done. I was feeling pretty demotivated, so I didn't get around to it. And, for awhile, I didn't know I could check the story traffic. 115 people read this? Whoa, I'm really impressed. Thanks for reading and please review! I should have chapter 5 done by tuesday. Bye!


End file.
